Sérendipité
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Mother of Tears. Le Ministère a passé une Loi Matrimoniale, mais cela n'affecte pas que les sorcières Nées Moldues. Cela affecte également les sorciers Sang-Purs, et un certain Maître des Potions a un problème...


Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling et affiliés.

La Marriage Law est issue de l'esprit de WIKTT. Cette histoire est de Mother of Tears.

Et la version française est de moi, Aësälys.

.

Ptite note d'Aë : C'est une AU car Severus est un sang-pur. Et Albie est vivant, aussi.

Sérendipité : fait de réaliser une découverte inattendue grâce au hasard et à l'intelligence, au cours d'une recherche dirigée initialement vers un objet différent de cette découverte. (Merci à mon ami wikipedia)

Asinine : du latin asinus, âne. OMG, j'adore le Severus de Mother of Tears ^^

oOoOoOo

.

**Sérendipité**

.

Severus Snape allait et venait dans son bureau, serrant et desserrant les poings de frustration désespérée. Il devait se trouver une mariée d'ici trois petits mois, ou il allait perdre sa place à Poudlard. Seize années d'enseignement ne comptait pour rien, à cause de cette stupide, ridicule, asinine loi matrimoniale ! Quel imbécile ou groupe d'imbécile pouvait être responsable de cette chose ?

Oh, supposait-il, cela avait probablement du sens d'exiger des nés-moldus d'épouser des sang-purs, mais imposer cette stupide date limite, et forcer les sang-purs à concevoir, sans se soucier qu'ils le souhaitent ou pas, n'était rien de moins que de la tyrannie ! Il accéléra le rythme de son va-et-vient sans but. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la personne qu'il pourrait se dégotter pour l'épouser surtout avec une si courte échéance, et plus encore avec les critères spécifiés par la Loi –une Née-moldue, ou une métis.

Il n'avait jamais recherché la compagnie d'aucune femme correspondant à cette description. Aucune de ses liaisons, depuis ses années scolaires, n'avait été autre chose qu'une sorcière de sang-pur. Pas qu'elles aient été nombreuses… Et la plupart de ses maîtresses étaient mariées, des femmes sans risque avec lesquelles s'amuser et qu'il avait également amusées. Mais la dernière d'entre ces relations était terminée depuis deux ans. Il trouvait finalement qu'il appréciait plus la solitude que la vacuité que ces contacts douteux. Coucher avec des personnes avec qui il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde tenir une conversation était habituellement assez déprimant.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas été le moins du monde d'une quelconque aide. « Tu as juste à travailler sur ta manière d'aborder les gens, Severus » avait-il dit. « Lorsque tu essaieras réellement, tu verras que finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile. Je suis sûr que les choses vont bien se dérouler pour toi. »

« Tu parles » pensa Snape en lui-même, amer. Il était aisé pour Dumbledore de parler de relations humaines. Pour Severus, c'était un exercice relevant de l'auto-humiliation. Il s'écroula sur son bureau et posa sa tête sur ses mains. Par l'Enfer, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était un raté complet lorsqu'il s'agissait de rencontrer des gens, surtout s'il s'agissait de femmes. Il trouvait la plupart d'entre elles insipides, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait leur raconter, et pensait que la plupart de ce qu'elles lui racontaient était trivial et stupide.

Il détestait les menus propos. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les utilise pour attirer une compagne, et était parfaitement avisé de l'handicap qu'était son apparence. Le cœur du problème était qu'il trouvait la plupart des personnes irritantes et ennuyeuses, et qu'elles le trouvaient étrange, et souvent effrayant. Et il ne pouvait pas simplement prétendre être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, même s'il l'avait souhaité. Il savait au-delà de la certitude que, peu importe le nombre d'échanges fastidieux il aurait à supporter, il était peu probable qu'il y gagne une femme.

Quelle infernale situation à supporter ! Si les choses évoluaient de la manière dont il s'y attendait, il serait plus que probablement obligé de quitter le pays pour briguer un poste à Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang, voire même, le Ciel l'en préserve, aux Etats-Unis ! Il maudit silencieusement le Ministère de la Magie dans son intégralité, leur souhaitant les pires fosses de l'Enfer.

A cet instant, il y eu un coup à la porte, et il sortit de ses rêveries assassines. Il n'attendait personne. Il n'y avait aucune retenue, pour une fois. C'était probablement Rusard. Vraiment, cet homme était irritant. « Entrez! » gronda-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Miss Hermione Granger entra, refermant silencieusement le battant derrière elle. Pour quelle obscure raison la Gryffondor Je-Sais-Tout venait-elle le voir ? « Quoi, Miss Granger ? » dit-il aussi redoutablement que possible. Il n'était vraiment pas dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour être dérangé dans l'immédiat.

Miss Granger s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et carra les épaules. Elle avait l'air particulièrement nerveux et il retira une satisfaction perverse à cela. Tout le monde avait l'air extrêmement nerveux devant son bureau, même les Serpentards. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de parler, mais en sembla incapable.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il. La fille se tint plus droite, comme si elle rassemblait son courage, prit une profonde inspiration, et réessaya.

« Professeur Snape » commença-t-elle, « S'il vous plaît, ne pensez pas que je suis impolie ou impertinente, mis je suis venue ici pour vous poser une question. »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Non pas qu'intimider des élèves puisse résoudre son problème, mais en ce moment, c'était agréable. Elle prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration, et continua.

« Je voudrais savoir si vous avez trouvé une solution à votre problème concernant la Loi Matrimoniale. »

Snape était sous le choc. Il ne pouvait le croire ! C'était à la fois insultant et injurieux ! Le chaudron de colère, en lui, commença à bouillir. « Et sous quel prétexte cela vous concerne-t-il ? » renifla-t-il.

« Eh bien, uniquement parce que j'ai le même problème, ou plutôt un problème similaire, moi aussi… Et… Eh bien, peut-être pourrions-nous nous aider l'un l'autre » lâcha-t-elle timidement.

« S'aider l'un l'autre ! » cracha-t-il. « Comment pourriez-vous m'aider, petite sotte ? Vous n'en avez même pas encore l'âge ! Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de cette loi asinine avant une année entière ! Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'en quoi cela me concerne !

-Mais j'ai l'âge » dit-elle tout bas, misérablement. Ses mains serrées se serraient l'une l'autre anxieusement, alors qu'elle le fixait, et continua. Il lui accorda à contrecœur des points pour son courage. « J'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps pendant ma troisième année, et pendant ma sixième année, pour m'aider à suivre le rythme des cours et devoirs supplémentaires. Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela pouvait me vieillir. Techniquement, j'ai plus de dix-huit ans, maintenant, et je dois me marier avec quelqu'un. Draco Malfoy m'a déjà envoyé une demande formelle » déglutit-elle désespérément. Sa voix fut soudainement forte. « Je mourrais plutôt que l'épouser ! Je rendrais ma baguette et abandonnerais la magie! Je…

-Donc, vous êtes venue ici pour me le demander ? A MOI ? » Sa voix, sous l'incrédulité, gonfla. Snape était complètement éberlué. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha, explosif : « Vous devez avoir perdu l'esprit ! »

Hermione blanchit visiblement et se retourna vivement pour rejoindre la porte. Doux Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait tout fichu en l'air, évidemment. Severus dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sort pour bloquer la porte. Hermione s'arrêta devant elle, aussi raide que si elle s'attendait à recevoir elle aussi un sortilège, toujours droite, fière et digne, malgré son malheur.

Severus tenta de rassembler ses idées. Cette situation, il ne l'aurait pas le moins du monde imaginée, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait la prendre en main. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Ses épaules remuaient légèrement, et il pensa qu'elle pleurait. « Miss Granger » commença-t-il maladroitement, tentant de donner à sa voix un ton gentil.

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment que vous pourriez dire oui » soupira-t-elle tristement. « Mais même sans espoir, je ne pouvais pas ne pas essayer.

-Vous deviez réellement être désespérée » lâcha-t-il, amer. « Vous pouvez certainement trouver une meilleure solution que moi ! Qu'en est-il de Weasley ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses larmes maculant ses joues. Habituellement, il détestait les larmes. Il était étrange de voir comment les voir sur le visage de sa généralement irritante étudiante le remuait plus que ça ne l'endurcissait.

« Ron n'aura pas l'âge à temps. Et j'avais pensé à Viktor… Mais… » Sa voix se mua en un douloureux soupir. « Ils n'ont pas à suivre une loi de ce genre en Bulgarie et… Il ne veut pas franchement épouser une Née-Moldue. » Son dernier mot la secoua. Visiblement, Viktor Krum avait utilisé un mot différent. Manifestement, ce type était un trou du cul. « Pas que vous le souhaitiez non plus » ajouta-t-elle tristement.

« Miss Granger » commença-t-il d'une voix lente, « Je suis de vingt ans votre aîné, aussi laid que mauvais, et détesté par l'intégralité des personnes présentes en cette école. Et vous voulez m'épouser ?

-Oh, je me fiche de votre âge, Professeur. Mon père est considérablement plus âgé que ma mère » dit-elle d'une voix basse et pensive. « Et vous n'êtes pas laid, en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, et de toute façon… » Elle hésita un instant. « Je ne suis pas très belle moi-même, je ne peux pas juger quelqu'un sur son physique. Et, quoiqu'il en soit » ajouta-t-elle timidement « J'ai toujours trouvé que vous aviez l'air fascinant ! Et je ne vous ai jamais détesté comme Harry et Ron l'ont fait… » Elle s'interrompit un moment, puis repris, comme s'il s'agissait d'un argumentaire de vente. « Je pense que nous avons réellement des choses en commun. Nous sommes tous les deux intelligents. Nous aimons tous deux lire. Nous aimons également apprendre et expérimenter, et sommes tous deux un peu… différents de la plupart des gens, et nous sommes tous les deux dans le même camp… » Ses yeux semblaient le supplier. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle semblait honnêtement… _l'apprécier_.

« Vous devrez passer vos nuits avec moi, vous le savez » dit-il d'une voix dure, même si, à ce stade, il trouvait que la vraie dureté se trouvait hors de lui. Elle déglutit et acquiesça. Elle avait tout de même l'air un peu effrayée. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être vierge! Et elle le voulait?

« Je ne veux pas laisser Malfoy me toucher! » soupira-telle. « Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire souffrir. Et même si vous m'effrayez… Un peu… Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez réellement mal me traiter. Je ne pense pas que vous me blesseriez délibérément. »

Elle avait confiance en lui.

Malfoy la brutaliserait, il le savait. Et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de Draco, du fils. Chaque prédateur vicieux marchant sur ses deux jambes et affilié à la famille ferait ce qu'il voudrait d'elle. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine. Une imprévue vague de tendresse l'envahit. Il pouvait au moins la sauver de ça.

Il tendit la main et fit courir ses doigts sur le côté de son visage. Son beau visage. Quelle était cette absurdité qu'elle avait dite sur le fait de ne pas être belle ? Ses yeux glissèrent sur elle, la voyant vraiment, d'une manière qu'auparavant, il ne s'était jamais autorisée envers ses élèves. Il prit une des mèches de la confusion sauvage qu'était sa chevelure, l'intelligence étincelante de ses yeux, la douce courbe de ses traits, si soyeux sous son toucher.

Quand avait-il touché quelqu'un pour la dernière fois ? Quand est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait laissé faire, sans tressaillir de peur ou de dégoût ? Ses doigts glissèrent au bas de sa joue, puis allèrent rapidement, d'une caresse, sous son menton, son pouce bougeant gentiment sur sa bouche sensuelle et entrouverte. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire avec une telle bouche. Il la tira à lui et l'embrassa.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la touche, lorsque ses doigts avaient parcourus sa joue. C'était un geste très tendre. Etait-ce réellement le Professeur Snape ? Le froid et impérieux Snape? Son contact était doux et sensuel, et ça avait fait palpiter quelque chose en elle.

Il la regardait avec tant d'attention, la regardant réellement comme s'il la découvrait. C'était un regard appréciateur, et aussi quelque chose de totalement différent. Quelque chose de presque vulnérable, comme s'il avait laissé glisser son masque, et qu'elle regardait une autre personne. Lequel était le véritable Snape ?

Ses doigts caressants la chatouillèrent sous le menton, et il fit glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il y avait une lueur d'intensité impatiente dans les puits sans fond qu'étaient ses yeux. C'était comme ses yeux s'étaient pris dans les siens et qu'il la tenait sous un sortilège. Elle pouvait se perdre dans ces yeux. Puis l'attira plus près et elle se sentit presque paniquer avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

C'était un baiser doux, qui la désorienta, car jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne l'aurait imaginé être doux. Pas Snape ! Cela la rendait bien plus consentante qu'elle ne l'était précédemment. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et plus expérimentées que les siennes. Son baiser la caressait, la goûtait, la poursuivant de plus en plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée ainsi de toute sa vie ! Elle n'avait jamais imaginé être embrassée ainsi ! Elle se surprit à lui répondre, glissant plus bas, ouvrant sa bouche pour lui, et le tenant fermement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Lorsqu'il la laissa, elle était à bout de souffle, haletante et rougissante d'embarras, d'embarras et de désir. Elle ne s'y serait jamais attendue !

« Oui, Miss Granger. Je vais vous épouser » soupira-t-il avant de lui donner un autre baiser d'une intimité incroyable.

Il y eut un silence gênant après qu'elle ait lâché « Vous embrassez tellement bien, Professeur ! » Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit cela. A quel point pouvait-elle être juvénile? Il eut un petit rire. C'était un rire taquin, un peu méchant.

« Je suis également bon à de nombreuses autres choses, Hermione » expira soyeusement sa voix de velours à son oreille. « Voulez-vous que je vous le montre maintenant, et préférez-vous attendre ? »

Quelque chose de chaud vint titiller son oreille alors qu'il s'amusait à mordiller son oreille. Ses genoux en tremblèrent. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue ! Elle s'était imaginé la rencontre de deux esprits, la collaboration de deux intelligentes mais impuissantes victimes du Ministère. Mais pas ça ! C'était incroyable ! Son Professeur de Potions l'excitait! Elle fut soudain un peu effrayée, plus d'elle-même que de lui.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de l'envoi de notre contrat de mariage » dit-elle prudemment.

« Bien évidemment. Place aux priorités. » Il la regarda un instant alors qu'elle luttait contre sa maladresse. « Et vous avez raison, ma chère » annonça lentement sa voix de velours. « Sur deux points. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, et Malfoy le souhaite certainement. Et… Je crois réellement que cela va devenir un excellent mariage. »

Puis il sourit réellement, une expression qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue sur son habituellement si taciturne enseignant. « Venez, allons annoncer la nouvelle à Dumbledore. Je suis impatient de voir la tête qu'il va faire. Cela sera sans aucun doute sans prix ! » Il lui offrit son bras en un geste de courtoisie surannée, et elle le prit, et ils partirent ainsi liés hors des sombres cachots pour rejoindre la lumière.


End file.
